Tarot
Tarot is the name of a group of incredibly powerful Fullbringers, led by the Fullbringer known as Moon. Each of the Fullbringers was brought into the organization by Moon and is each assigned a name based on a tarot card from the Major Arcana tarot card deck, as well as receiving a tattoo, called a "Shadow Mark", somewhere on their body which represents their assigned name. Each member of Tarot is said to be at Captain-Level and above, with Moon being the most powerful by far at a level of power which is said to rival Sousuke Aizen or that of a Captain Commander. History Tarot was formed at some past occasion upon the meeting of the Fullbringers known as Moon, Chariot, Emperor, Strength, Fortune, and Devil. The eventual members of the group all met previous to the founding of the group and formed a strong friendship between them, all of them having experienced much hardship and heartache in their lives, and having no one else to turn to. Eventually, Emperor suggested that they form the organization and Tarot was born, eventually inducting Hermit, Lovers, Hanged Man, and Hierophant into the group. At some point in the past, Xcution tried to convince Tarot to become part of their group, but Moon refused and, when Xcution attempted to force Tarot into assimilation, Moon defeated all of them, single-handedly. Soul Society eventually made contact, wanting to judge whether this group was going to become a threat, but the meeting did not end well with Moon rejecting Soul Society's offer of bringing Tarot under its power. This did, however, make Moon more interested in the denizens of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo and eventually led to him reaching out to the Quincy Bazz-B and the Shinigami Sajin Komamura, who have since been transformed into Fullbringers by Moon and inducted into the group, receiving the names Magician and Death, respectively. Members Each member of Tarot is assigned a name upon entering Tarot by Moon. Each name is assigned based on which tarot card Moon believes best suits that individuals abilities and personality. Moon (Real name - Gabriel): The leader of tarot and its most powerful member. He is very quiet, calm and even apathetic, though it is stated by Emperor that he used to be a lot happier. He is fiercely protective of the members of Tarot because, even though it may seem as if he merely collects them like objects, he sees them as family, and he will also protect those who he has taken an interest in or has an affinity for. His ability is called Passion for the Dark and allows him to manipulate shadows, his medium being the darkness around him. His Shadow Mark is of a stylized crescent moon and is located on the side of his neck. Emperor (Real name - Not Revealed): Often seen as Moon's second-in-command and the one who has known him the longest, Emperor is a founding member of Tarot, being the one who suggested forming the group. He is very protective of Moon and almost never leaves his side unless ordered to. He is somewhat authoritive and is the one person other than Moon who the other members of Tarot will take orders from. His ability is called Cat of Nine Tales and allows him to take on attributes of nine different cats, his medium being the tattoo of a cat on his back. His Shadow Mark is of a crown and is located on left side of his chest. Strength (Real name - Ellysa): Currently in an open relationship with fellow member, Fortune, and a former drug addict. She is known for her strong appetites, being both a heavy drinker and sexually vovacious, and is one of the members who loves to fight the most. She is also somewhat of an exhibitionist as she often takes off her top and fights in her bra because it provides her more options for physical contact with her opponent. Her ability is called Lucy in the Sky and allows her to slowly weaken her opponent every time she strikes them or they make physical contact with her, her medium being her trackmarks. Her Shadow Mark is of a lion's head and is located on the top of her right breast. Fortune (Real Name - Jack): Currently in an open relationship with fellow member, Strength, and a skilled gambler. He is one of the more quieter members of Tarot and is perfectly happy to allow others, like Strength, to stand out, but he is also known to be incredibly crafty and devious. His ability is called Ante Up and allows him to manipulate probability and luck, his medium being his deck of playing cards. His Shadow Mark is of a rollette wheel and is located on his forehead. Chariot (Real Name - Not Revealed): A skilled D.J., Chariot is often seen, along with Emperor, following Moon around and rarely leaves Moon's side. Chariot, like Emperor, is very protective of Moon and was the second member recruited to Tarot. He is somewhat short tempered, very quick to action, and upbeat, often butting heads with Emperor as he competes for Moon's attention. His ability is called Beat Boxer which forms a visor and armour over his arms and chest which allow him to manipulate soundwaves and vibrations, his medium being his headphones. His Shadow Mark is of a chariot led by a horse and is located on his right shoulder. Hermit (Real Name - Not Revealed): Emperor's father and former recluse, Hermit often serves as a support, getting readings on opponents and using his abilities to transport Tarot to different locations. He is the most quiet and reserved of the members of Tarot and often fades into the background, which suits him fine. His ability is called Every Man is an Island and allows him access to his own personal dimension called his "Hermit Space", being medium being the empty space around him. His Shadow Mark is of a lantern and it is located on his right palm. Devil (Real Name - Madelaine): A chronic chain smoker, Devil often hangs out with Strength and Hanged Man, being that they are the only females in the organization. She is quite apathetic and tends to be bored a lot of time, she is also somewhat fatalistic and often expects the worst out of people, though she doesn't feel that way about the other members of Tarot which is why she joined. Her ability is called Filthy Habit and allows her to plant a suggestion into the minds of whoever smells the smoke from her cigarettes, her medium being the fact she smokes cigarettes. Her Shadow Mark is of the head of a demon and is located on the back of her left hand. Lovers (Real Name - Not Revealed): A former soldier, Lovers often serves as Moon's strategist. He is a very disciplined and regimented person, he is very serious and often scoffs when other members of Tarot joke around or do things which he feels are unproductive or frivolous, though Moon, who he is fiercely loyal to, is often able to convince him to loosen up. His ability is called All's Fair in Love and War and allows him to utilize the souls of his fallen comrades to multiply and strength his attacks, his medium being his war medals. His Shadow Mark is of a heart broken into pieces and is located on the front of his pelvis. Hanged Man (Real Name - Not Revealed): A paraplegic, Hanged Man is often seen as one of Tarot's trump cards because she is often underestimated by opponents, though she is often only called into battle as an extreme measure because of the nature of her ability. Hanged Man is perhaps the kindest member of Tarot and the most self-sacrificing, often seen as a "bleeding heart" and going out of her way to make sure that everyone in the group is happy, and she will fiercely stand-by her friends, doing whatever she has to in order to protect them. Her ability is called The Sacrifices We Make and allows her to "sacrifice" something of hers in order to gain an new ability, like sacrificing the movement in one arm in order to be able a walk and to give her legs incredible strength. Her Shadow Mark is of a noose and is located on her right forearm. Hierophant (Real Name - Not Revealed): The oldest member of Tarot and a former professional photographer, Hierophant often acts somewhat like the father of the group, given wise, sage advice when he feels it is needed or when asked for, and often acts as one of Moon's advisers, seeing the younger members of Tarot as like children to him. His ability is called A Picture is a Thousand Worlds '''and allows him to freeze, rewind, and manipulate time once he takes a picture of something, his medium being his camera. His Shadow Mark is of a cross and is located over his left eye. '''Magician (Real Name - Bazzard Black or Bazz-B): A former Quincy, turned into a Fullbringer by Moon's power, Bazz-B cast aside his old name and his Quincy abilities to become the Tarot member known as Magician. He is hot-headed, sarcastic, and somewhat overconfident, though he has found that he has come to care for the other members of Tarot, all of whom have treated him kindly and like family, which makes him somewhat uncomfortable. His ability is called Can't Take the Heat and allows him to manipulate fire, but at the risk of harming himself if he allows himself to become too emotional. His Shadow Mark is of a flaming eye and is located on the side of his head. Death (Real Name - Sajin Komamura): A former Shinigami and Captain of the 7th Division, Sajin Komamura was returned to his human form by Moon in exchange for him leaving the Soul Society and becoming part of Tarot and becoming a Fullbringer. He is quiet and somewhat stand-offish, but feels truly embraced by the other members of Tarot as they see him as a freak, just like all of them, and he comes to be very loyal to them because of it, particularly Moon. His ability is called Dead Men have No Tails and allows him to temporarily "forfeit his life" or freeze his body in time to make himself largely invulnerable, but runs the risk of doing himself serious harm if he stays in that state for too long. His Shadow Mark is of a skull and is located on his back. Headquarters Tarot's headquarters is a castle made out of the shadows which Moon controls and floats within an empty void of darkness. Access to it is strictly controlled by Moon and the other members of Tarot as Moon's consent is needed to open a portal to it. Paraphernalia Shadow Marks: A black tattoo created by Moon to mark each of the members of Tarot and to provide as identification. Each mark also allows Moon to monitor each of the members and provides protection to the bearer if they are ever about to be dealt a fatal blow. The marks are comprised of Moon's shadows, manifested by his Fullbring and so also serve as a way for the members of Tarot to monitor how Moon is feeling. Category:Organizations Category:Fullbringer Category:Bazz-B Category:Sajin Komamura